Julilah
Summary Julilah was a young woman from Yaeju City on the Second Realm. Julilah was a friend of Tan Xue and when events led to them being forced to flee Yaeju City Julilah went with her friend and mentor to Alva Dungeon. Julilah would become one of the two leading Formation Masters of Alva Dungeon, the other her best friend Qin Silaz. History Julilah was a young determined young woman with a burning desire to be a blacksmith. Despite being rejected by her friend and mentor Tan Xue in becoming her apprentice Julilah would not take the hint. Watching Tan Xue from over the smithy wall when she thought she was unseen. Tan Xue would take on a man called Rugrat to teach him how to create Mortal Grade Iron, during this time Julilah would sneak about and when Tan Xue wasn't around Rugrat would show Julilah around the forge and give her some instruction in smithing. One day Julilah would come to the smithy to find Tan Xue being attacked by a group of thugs. Before she could get away Julilah was caught and was about to be killed when Rugrat arrived and killed all the thugs. Being forced to flee the city before the city guard arrived Julilah joined Tan Xue and traveled to The First Realm. Following Rugrats directions and traveling to the Wild Reaches Trading Post Julilah was forced to wait outside while Tan Xue met their contact. The following day Julilah became part of a group heading out of the trading post and made their way to Alva Dungeon. On the way they would encounter the overprotective brother of another member of the group. The young woman Qin would give her brother Yui a piece of her mind before they all proceeded to Alva Dungeon. Amazed by what she saw when they arrived at the dungeon, they were lead to the dungeon council where they were informed of what the place was and how it came to be, as well as what it had to offer them. After arriving at Alva Dungeon Tan Xue eventually caved and agreed to take on Julilah as an apprentice. After some time had passed while Tan Xue and Julilah were having a meal, the woman that they had arrived at the dungeon with Qin Silaz requested that Tan Xue create some iron plate for her to practice her formations on. Tan Xue agreed but requested that Qin share her knowledge of Formations with Julilah. Qin agreed and so began a friendship and friendly rivalry between Julilah and Qin. Julilah quickly became one of Alva Dungeons leading Formations Masters along with her friend Qin. Where as Qin focused more on research and development of Formations, Julilah focused more on development and practical application of Formations utilizing her knowledge of smithing. Both women specialized in formations but with different applications which complimented each other. Eventually Qin would be made the head of the Formations department, however Julilah held no ill will towards her friend and in fact used it to drive her on to take the job from her friend when he tenure came to an end after four years. Julilah would also hold the threat of taking her job from her if she didn't keep working. This friendly rivalry kept the two leading the Formations Masters. Rugrat would eventually have Julilah and Qin enrolled in an academy for Formation Masters where they could learn the basics. Although the knowledge available in Alva Dungeon was considerable there were gaps in the knowledge available, particularly in the basics. During her time there both Julilah and Qin would stand out and would eventually become apprentices to the headmistress of the school. By this point both girls were at the level of high journeymen Formation Masters. Shortly after completing their studies at the Formations Academy Julilah and her friend would go to Vazgul where they would hold teaching positions at the city academy. Qin would soon achieve the rank of Expert and this impetus pushed Julilah to reach the same rank not too long later. Category:Character